


Galdor's death

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: After his father's death, Huor is trying to deal with his feelings.





	Galdor's death

Night came and it was frozen. There was a great sadness in the night airs, as if the wind was lamenting. Huor wanted to cry that moment, he wanted to cry because he had lost his father that night. And he felt that he would die the same way. Pierced by an arrow in the eye. He knew that this would happen to him, he could foresee that he would die at a young age. Huor could see that with the eyes of death. He had been too close to death that night but he had survived. However, he would not survive for a long time, he would not be happy for long. And he had just lost his father, and he wanted to mourn for his death. Because Galdor the Tall was not wearing the dragon-helm of Dor-lomin that night, and he died because of that reason.  
Had he worn the dragon-helm, Galdor would have been saved. But this did not happen. Huor was so angry that moment that he wanted to kill as many orcs as possible that night. On the other hand, he knew that his older brother, Hurin Thalion, would avenge their father's death. Huor had to stay behind and prepare his father's funeral, which would take place soon. Someone had to do this. Huor had to be strong that moment and be ready for his father's funeral. He had to be strong and patient, he had to wait for the right moment to get revenge for Galdor's death. Patience was very important. He had to wait in order to wait in order to get revenge one day. Then, he would kill too many orcs, he would be victorious. He would punish the Enemy and his servants. He would kill them all one day.  
However, Huor was in such a great grief that moment that he did not know what to do. But he had to think clearly, he had to prepare his father's funeral and help his older brother, who was the new Lord of Dor-lomin now. Hurin was already fighting against the orcs in order to get revenge for their father's death. He was so angry that he would certainly kill all the orcs that day. Thus, in a sense, Huor had already avenged Galdor's death. He did that through his brother's action that day. He was content that moment because Galdor the Tall was already avenged. There was no time to complain because he had to act and command his men to take his father's body back to Dor-lomin. So he did. He had to lead all these men beack to their homeland.  
Huor had to be courageous, he had to be strong that moment. He should not cry at all that day, he did not cry, even when they finally arrived at Dor-lomin, a long line of men honouring hteir dead leader. But Hurin had not returned from the battlefield yet. Huor was too sad because he had not received any news from his brother yet, he did not know whether Hurin was alive or not. On the other hand, he knew that his brother would return soon, he had to come back to Dor-lomn as soon as possible in order to lead their people to prosperity and peace. He wanted to see Hurin Thalion again and hug him tightly, He needed his brother that moment because Hurin could tell him that they both had to be strong from now on. For their people.


End file.
